


tangled up in lust

by SilentReprobate



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Denial of Feelings, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, takes place during operation javier, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: leon and krauser spend some downtime on their mission wisely
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	tangled up in lust

**Author's Note:**

> there's a mix use of clit/cunt/cock/etc in this fic so be warned  
> i love my friends in our discord servers thank you for keeping me motivated to write ♥ special thanks to my bean cry for reading it over for me to catch any mistakes  
> title from poplar st from glass animals ( but cane shuga also is a good one which helped with writing this fic. can u tell i like the band? )

The heat from the jungle doesn’t escape them inside the hut. If anything, as their bodies move together, it feels as though it only grows hotter with each desperate thrust from Krauser’s hips. He’s a carnal man: everything from the animalistic growls & the biting to the forceful way he moves is fueled by adrenaline & desire. Leon feels like he might pass out from it all. Hell, he might’ve thought Krauser’s hand was on his neck as his vision is swimming with tears, the pleasure overwhelming him that he can’t even speak.

“Look at you,” Krauser says, bending Leon’s body further as he chuckles in his ear, “taking my cock like it was made for you, moaning like a bitch in heat.”

The words drag another from his mouth. His fingers dig into the dirt. If he was clinging to Krauser then the force might break skin. 

“You don’t care if anyone could hear you, huh? I bet that gets you off,” he continues. Krauser works his mouth down Leon’s neck, biting into skin to leave marks in places the man can’t hide. No doubt it’s to reinforce the fact that Leon belongs to him only. The mix of bites & bruises color his pale skin, creating a noticeable contrast that can’t be ignored. He doubts makeup could even hide it. “You’d love if someone would walk in right now.”

Shit, he hates the way his hips jerk at the idea. It would be embarrassing yet in the throes of pleasure Leon can’t find himself caring. His head falls back, unable to bite back a whimper as his clit twitches from the idea. 

Krauser is nothing if not observant. Even as he holds Leon’s waist, his hands firm & large enough to drag him back with each thrust, he must feel the way Leon shakes & trembles with each word.

Their positions shift; suddenly Leon’s one leg is over Krauser’s arm, putting him on full display for the door. Painted nails grasp at his skin to keep him upright, wrapping around Krauser’s shoulder as his other arm keeps him up. Blue eyes stare at the door as his cunt clenches around Krauser’s cock. 

The man laughs. 

“God you’re so wet, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Maybe I’d let them join in, have ‘em take you two, three, at a time. To pump you full of cum since you’re so desperate for it.” 

“Don’t make any promises you can’t keep,” Leon gasps out. He flashes a smirk just as his head rolls back. More tears stain his cheeks as broken moans leave his mouth. His hair clings to his face with the mix of sweat & tears, dirt stuck to strands. He looks so debauched but he doesn’t care as he chases the pleasure. “You’re too-“ he whimpers, “-possessive.” 

Teeth are back on his neck. Krauser’s laugh rumbles across the skin as he bites hard. The pain sends a jolt through Leon & he cries out. It makes the heat coiling in his stomach spread as his release grows near. 

“That’s right,” Krauser says against his skin, lapping up the blood with a content hum, “you’re mine.”

Were Leon in a better state of mind, the haze of pleasure no longer interfering with his judgment, he would’ve argued. He isn’t anyone’s. No one owns him. Only Krauser has made him feel this way but he can’t find himself really fighting against that. With each bite marking him up, he allows himself this small guilty pleasure. Leon won’t admit to how much Krauser’s behavior turns him on.

He loves being used like this: like some cheap whore that’s nothing but a hole to fuck. He’s Krauser’s hole. The man wants him alone & can take it whenever he wants & Leon loves it. There’s nothing more sexy than being manhandled by the guy who’s twice his size & bends him over like folding paper. 

As he watches Krauser lean back, the sweat leaving a sheen across his skin & blood on his chin, he realizes he’s in too deep. That stupid, cocky smirk he has on used to be annoying. Now, however, it brings a different emotion forward. 

Leon loves Jack Krauser. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, throwing his head back. This isn’t the place or time for feeling. Then again they shouldn’t be fucking while on a mission but they’re both unorthodox agents. 

Krauser brings them closer again as his arms wrap tightly around Leon’s waist. It’s a good enough distraction to pull Leon from his thoughts. They kiss & it’s hungry & rough, teeth clicking together as each rough thrust jostles Leon. “Yeah, that’s it sweetheart,” he whispers against Leon’s lips, “You’re taking me so well. It’s like your cunt was made for me.”

Leon can only moan.

His hands tangle into Krauser’s hair, tugging it enough to earn a growl & access to skin. It’s only fair if Leon can mark him up as well. He’s not the only one with a possessive streak & as those feelings beat heavier in his chest, he gives in. Fuck the consequences should anyone find out. At least then everyone would know they’re both taken.

Despite the fact that this is nothing more than a lust-filled fling & he knows Krauser doesn’t do relationships.

Christ, are Krauser’s teeth made out of knives? He makes biting into skin seem easy.

“It’s like dealing with a kitten,” Krauser laughs.

“Shut up,” Leon says with a grumble of embarrassment as he pushes at Krauser’s face. He wants to wipe that smug look off his face. At least he still manages to leave a few darker spots on the skin so he’ll take the small victories.

Krauser’s pace turns harsh. The thrusts rock Leon; a punishing motion that’ll leave bruises no doubt. God knows if he’ll be able to even walk straight after this. That, however, is a problem for future Leon as he chases his own pleasures. His head buries into the crook of Krauser’s shoulders & he slides his hand down between them. Fingers press down on the hood of his cock, rubbing hurriedly, trembling as the pleasure continues to build.

“Jack, please.” Leon looks back up to those blue eyes, cloudy with lust, “Come in me.”

It’s like a command that shifts Krauser’s demeanor. He pushes Leon roughly back onto the ground & bends him so his knees touch his shoulders. The position is slightly painful but he realizes quickly what’s happening as Krauser continues the brutal pace. His eyes roll back in his head, letting out tiny grunts as they both find release.

Krauser’s seed spills deep into Leon.

He doesn’t pull out as they ride through the orgasm. Leon feels his cunt clenching around the still pulsing cock as if trying to get every last drop out of it. He moans tiredly, draping his arms over his eyes; he’s too focused on their breathing to worry about the repercussions later. It’s like listening to a beast after the thrill of the hunt.

Leon chuckles. “I can’t believe we just did this.”

“I can. You always spread your legs so willingly for me.” Krauser rolls his hips nonchalantly. It pulls a weak noise from Leon who pushes the man back.

“Yeah, & you should be paying me for it,” Leon tries to joke, but there’s a bit of strain & it makes it fall flat. Reluctantly, he pulls himself free to get dressed. He tries to shake off the numbing sensation washing over him as he keeps his back towards Krauser. God, he wishes the circumstances were different. He wishes it didn’t have to be like this. Having a relationship in this line of work is impossible.

Leon shouldn’t let it hurt him but it does. Fuck! He let himself get too deep.

So much for no strings attached.

He wipes his face with the back of his hand, ignoring the sight of Krauser’s spunk dripping from him, & pulls up his pants. They’ve got a job to do.


End file.
